


That Famous Happy End

by shesimperfect_butshetries



Series: Something Worth Saving [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, One Shot Collection, Parent Felicity Smoak, Parent Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesimperfect_butshetries/pseuds/shesimperfect_butshetries
Summary: A non-linear collection of one-shots following the Queen Family. Takes place following my season 6 rewrite/fix-it "Above All Else" but can be read alone.I'm still taking prompts for this verse on mytumblr





	1. You're In My Arms

Another wail echoes off the walls of the nursery as a frazzled and weary mother tries again to calm the upset child in her arms, to no avail. They’ve been going at this for over an hour, and Felicity is at her wit’s end. She’s tried everything, but nothing she does is right. Lucy’s diaper is clean, she refuses to nurse, she doesn’t want to be rocked but doesn’t want to be in her crib either.

Felicity would do absolutely anything to solve her daughter’s problems and end her distress, but she can’t seem to figure out what exactly those problems are. Perhaps the issue is that Felicity herself is _exhausted._ With running an up and coming tech company during the day and saving the city at night – not to mention keeping both a teenager and a baby safe and healthy and happy – she doesn’t have a whole lot of time for rest and relaxation.

Despite their chaotic schedule, they manage just fine. Felicity works from home most days, and Lucy accompanies them to the bunker at night. She usually has just enough time to feed her little girl just before the team comes back for the night, so they are ready and waiting to head home the moment Oliver returns. Digg and Roy are incredibly accepting of having a baby in their midst and they never make her feel uncomfortable if Lucy isn’t quite finished nursing by the time they arrive.

 Sometimes it’s difficult keeping her husband and the team safe, and her little one fed and happy, but Lucy makes it pretty easy on her, and William often tags along to lend an extra hand.

William. The thought of him with Lucy brings an instant smile to her face. He is an incredible big brother, just as she knew he would be. He takes after his Dad. William is so great with his little sister and helps Felicity in every way he can. And the best part is, Lucy absolutely _adores_ him. She imagines their relationship will be quite like Oliver and Thea’s as they grow up – full of love and support and mischief.

Felicity truly wouldn’t change one thing about her wonderful little family or their hectic and wonderful life, but her weariness is finally starting to take hold as she struggles to understand how best to help her daughter. When she first came in the nursery, Lucy whimpered and squirmed, but didn’t cry. After she had a clean diaper, and made it clear to her mother that she was not hungry, things went downhill. Fast. As the minutes tick past, her whimpers have turned to wails and her squirms to thrashes. Felicity’s heart aches as she watches her little face, now red and splotchy as she cries.

When she hears a shuffle from across the room, she looks up to see Oliver standing in the doorway and she swears if there wasn’t already a baby in her arms, she’d be ready to make one with him right this second, exhaustion be damned. His hair is tousled from sleep, his muscular torso bare, only his low-slung sweats shielding his gorgeous body from her hungry stare. His eyes are cloudy having just woken up, but his gaze clears as it lands on his girls.

Making his way over to them, he leans down and presses a kiss to Felicity’s temple, grounding her a bit. “Hey,” he whispers, his thumb swiping a tear out from under the edge of her glasses. She hadn’t even realized she was crying. “What’s got my girls so upset?”

She sniffles a little, looking down at the fussing baby in her arms. “I don’t know what to do, Oliver. She won’t eat, her diaper is clean, she nearly wriggles out my arms when I try to hold her, but she sobs even louder when I put her down. I checked to make sure she doesn’t have a fever…I don’t know how to make her feel better and it’s killing me.” Another tear slips out, but she’s too worked up to care. “I’m her mother and I can’t make her feel better. What does that say about me?”

“Shhh. It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re doing everything you possibly can. You are an incredible mother, Felicity, and you do something every day that makes me realize that all over again.” Wiping the new liquid tracks from her cheeks, he reaches toward Lucy. “Here, give her to me for a minute.”

It’s at this moment that Felicity decides she needs to suck it up and stop being a baby. There was a reason she didn’t wake her husband in the first place.

 “No, Oliver. You took a beating out there tonight, you have a council meeting early in the morning, and you lost a fair amount of blood from that gash on your back that you refused to go to the hospital for. You need to rest. I can see how dead on your feet you are. You limped all the way over here on that bad knee. Go back to bed. I can take care of Lucy.”

He sighs. “First of all, I don’t doubt for a second that you are perfectly capable of taking care of both of our kids, but marriage and parenting are team sports, and I want to help. Second, you know I don’t sleep well when you aren’t next to me, so really it’s pointless for me to go back to bed, not to mention that’s more walking than just staying here.”

She gives him a dramatic eyeroll at that use of logic – he had no business walking all the way down here in the first place.

“Third,” he continues, not giving her a chance to plead her case, “Council meetings can be rescheduled, especially when there are things that fall much higher on my priority list, like taking care of my wife and daughter when they are both upset, even if it’s the middle of the night.”

She goes to protest but he stops her, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth, trying a different tactic. “Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whispers against her skin, sending a shiver through her, “Let me hold my little girl.”

She has never been able to deny this man anything, and she is not about to start by keeping their daughter from him. He takes the little girl easily into his arms, and she looks even tinier in his large hands. “Hey there, baby girl. What’s got you so upset?”

As he whispers soothing words with his lips against the crown of her head, settling her against his bare chest, she suddenly goes quiet. One minute, the room is filled with cries of distress, and the next, Lucy is all silent contentment.

She nuzzles her pretty little face into her daddy’s neck, a soft cooing noise escaping her bow shaped lips. Her tiny fingers grasp at the skin of his broad shoulders, and one of his strong hands rubs calming circles on her back while the other cups her bottom. “Shhh, shhh. That’s my girl.”

Felicity’s heart flutters in her chest, more tears escaping her eyes as she watches the exchange. Just when she thinks she can't possibly love Oliver anymore, she sees him holding their daughter and her heart fills with even more love than she knew could exist. Her baby girl lets out a comfortable sigh and it’s at that moment she realizes the poor thing only wanted her father the whole time.

She’s brought out of her own thoughts by Oliver’s knee nudging against hers. “Hop up.”

She moves out of the rocker to make room for him and he settles in, pulling her easily into his lap, her head resting on the opposite shoulder from their daughter. He holds them close, placing a kiss to both their heads, continuing to whisper comforting words to the baby in his arms. It seems this little one is going to take after her momma after all. Felicity always feels the most as peace in Oliver’s embrace, and she craves it in times of fear. It appears that Lucy has also found her safe haven there, demanding the safety and comfort he provides in the moments when she feels frightened.

Both mother and daughter fall asleep wrapped in Oliver’s embrace.

When Felicity wakes the next morning, she is back in bed with Oliver wrapped around her as he sleeps. She shakes her head in exasperation – how many times has she told him to wake her up instead of carrying her across the house, especially when he is injured.

She peaks over the wall of muscle surrounding her to see the baby monitor. Lucy is fast asleep, all traces of the rough night gone, her face completely at peace as she slumbers. Satisfied that her baby is sleeping soundly, Felicity turns back to Oliver, burrowing even closer into his warmth as his arms automatically tighten around her.

She sighs in contentment before she falls back asleep, fully understanding her daughter’s desire to fall asleep in Oliver’s strong arms. This is home, and there’s no place Felicity would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


	2. Without You Here (I'm Lost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff. Very little overall plot, but I needed some happy Queen family times in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been MIA on this fic for a while, but I've been pretty busy and sort stuck as far as ideas for writing. I'm in major need of inspiration and would love to receive some new prompts! Link for my tumblr in the notes after the chapter but would love to hear your ideas/wants for this fic even just in the comments. That said, I have a few different chapters in the works. Thanks so much for reading!

 

 

The call comes just two hours after Felicity gets settled in at her office.

“Mrs. Queen, I’m so sorry to bother you at work, but Lucy isn’t having a very good day. She’s been crying off and on since you dropped her off this morning. I can’t tell if she isn’t feeling well or if she’s tired, but she keeps asking for you and we can’t seem to get her to settle down.”

She can’t say she’s surprised about the call. Oliver has been out of town on official city business all week, and their two-year old has not adjusted well without him. He was supposed to be back the night before, but a meeting that ran late caused him to miss his flight and he couldn’t reschedule until this morning, just in time to go straight to work. Lucy was crushed when Oliver called with the bad news.

Needless to say, Felicity has been counting down the hours until both of the Queen girls get to see their favorite guy again. Her baby girl has been getting fussier by the day, confused about why her daddy hasn’t been around to tuck her in to bed every night.

Felicity herself has been missing her husband terribly. He’s her rock, and it’s always hard to do life without your biggest supporter, but more than that, he’s her very best friend, and life gets pretty lonely when he isn’t around.

Sure, they’ve talked on the phone – he video calls every night to tuck Lucy into bed no matter what he is doing. One night he stepped out in the middle of the meeting to put his little girl to bed. They text off and on as well but its not the same as having him with her. She misses his presence, the feel of his arms around her, his laugh. She misses _him._

Felicity makes it to Lucy’s daycare in only ten minutes. She and Oliver had picked a place with good security – she designed the system herself – that was close to both City Hall and Smoak Technologies so either of them could get there quickly in case of emergency.

When Felicity opens the door, Lucy flies into her mother’s arms, her wet face red and splotchy with tears.

“Hey, sweetie. What’s wrong?” Her little blonde head is buried in Felicity’s shoulder, sniffles the only sound leaving her mouth.

“Hi, Mrs. Queen.” It’s the woman she spoke to on the phone. “We’ve been trying to ask her all morning why she’s upset but she hasn’t said much of anything. That’s why we decided to call. She doesn’t seem to be feverish, but she’s usually so talkative for a kid her age and we were concerned that she wasn’t really answering.”

“Thank you for calling. I already took the afternoon off at work. I may have to call her doctor…”

“No! No doctor, Momma.” It’s the first thing she’s said since Felicity arrived.

“Lucy, sweetie, if you don’t feel well, we need to see the doctor.”

“No!” The little girl wails.

“Honey, tell Mommy what you’re so upset about.”

She’s sobbing now, barely able to get the words out between her sniffs, but Felicity understands her daughter perfectly. “Daddy!” she sputters, “Lap!”

Felicity is certain her heart actually breaks with Lucy’s words. It’s been such a long week for all four of the Queens, and all she wants is to be in her father’s arms again. She will be damned if she can’t make that happen.

“Okay, okay baby, don’t cry. Let’s go see if we can find Daddy.”

Lucy’s eyes, still shining and red-rimmed with tears, brighten immediately at her mother’s words, a hopeful expression taking over her face and by the time Felicity gets her thinks packed, she’s her usual, easy-going self.

“Daddy lap?” the little girl questions for about the tenth time as Felicity carries her the three blocks it takes to get to City Hall. She hadn’t taken the time to call Oliver and check his schedule, knowing she would wait all day if it meant Lucy could see her father just a little sooner. She hopes and prays that he will be free when they arrive.

“Yes, baby. I’m taking you to see Daddy,” Felicity reassures her.

“Thank you, Momma.”

She smiles to herself, glad to be able to do something so simple to make her daughter happy.

The elevator ride to Oliver’s floor feels longer than ever with a two-year old struggling to get out of her hold. Lucy recognized City Hall the moment they arrived and has been practically vibrating in Felicity’s arms ever since.

When the doors finally open, Anna waves them back, indicating that Oliver is available for visitors. “Thank goodness,” she breathes under her breath.

A tug on her ponytail has Felicity tilting her head down to meet two big blue eyes.

“Down, Momma.”

They are nearly to the end of the hall and she can see that the door to Oliver’s office is cracked, so Felicity gives in, bending to place Lucy on her little feet. Her tiny panda flats have barely touched the carpet before she is zooming towards the office door shoving it open in her haste to see her dad.

When Felicity rounds the corner and steps fully into the office, her heart nearly stops at the sight that meets her eyes. Her daughter is already snuggled into Oliver’s arms, her face completely content as he places tender kisses to the top of her head. She watches as he leans down, breathing in her fruity shampoo, and holds on just a little tighter and it’s then that Felicity realizes his week away has been just as hard for him as it was on the rest of them.

Lucy notices her mother’s presence first, looking over at her with a huge grin as she says, “Momma, Daddy lap.”

At the sound of her name, Oliver’s head jerks up, and his eyes clear just a bit more as he takes her in, a sense of peace seemingly settling over him. His eyes skim all the way down her body and then back up as though he is rememorizing her after a week apart and she feels his gaze on her body as though he’s touching her.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hi,” she replies with a soft smile, already making her way over to them. “The daycare called this morning. She was really agitated, and they couldn’t get her to stop crying. When I got there, she told me she wanted Daddy’s lap. She really missed you this week.”

A guilty look crosses his face, but she shakes her head, letting him know she understands that he was doing what he had to do for work. “I hope she’s not the only one who missed me.” He’s already leaning toward her and she meets him halfway, finally feeling like she’s whole again when her lips touch his.

“I missed you soooo much,” she breathes against his mouth. “Our bed is too big and too cold without you there.” She kisses him once more before pulling away, her hand moving to rub soothing circles on her daughter’s back. “William missed you too, but I think he’s probably too cool to say it out loud.”

He chuckles before leaning down to plant another kiss on Lucy’s head. “At least this one is still young enough to admit she loves me.” He brushes messy blonde curls out of the way as he stage-whispers in her ear, “I missed you, baby girl.”

He little head shoots up from where she was playing with his tie – if it weren’t for his impeccable reflexes, she would have knocked her head on his chin – and meets his eyes, a serious look crossing her face. “Missed you bunches, Daddy.”

“I love you so much, baby girl.”

If there was any question as to whether or not Lucy was a daddy’s girl, it all flies out the window in that moment as her face lights up like Christmas at his words. She flings her little arms around his neck as she shouts, “Love you, Daddy!” right in his ear.

Oliver shifts her over to one knee, his right arm still holding her small form tight against his chest before reaching for Felicity with his left. He pulls her down onto his other leg, and she leans her head on his shoulder, her lips gently caressing his neck.

“I missed you too, you know,” he mumbles into her hair. “I hate sleeping without you.”

“Our family just isn’t whole without you here, baby. Oh, and the kids are so ready for you to be in charge of dinner again.”

Oliver smiles, nudging Felicity to lift her head and see what he just noticed: Lucy is fast asleep, her tiny pink-tipped fingers gripping tightly to his jacket as though she’s afraid he’ll disappear.

“She doesn’t do well when you’re gone,” his wife explains, a sad smile on her face. “She’s fussy, and it’s harder to get her down for bed and she doesn’t sleep well. I’m sure she’s exhausted. I’m really glad you’re home. It’s been hard for both of us. William handles it better, but Lucy and I have a hard time without our man.”

“I’m sorry the trip was so long this time. I plan to make sure future trips aren’t scheduled for more than two or three days. It’s too hard to be away from home for that long.” He sighs letting the air out of his lungs slowly, reveling in the comfort of holding two thirds of his family in his arms, wishing his son were with them as well.

“It sounds like neither of my girls slept well this week, and we both know I don’t sleep without you, so why don’t we go home? I’ve been pretty much useless here anyway. We’ll take a well-deserved nap and then I’ll make dinner so it’s ready when William gets home from baseball.”

When they get to the house, Oliver doesn’t even try to put Lucy in her own bed, settling her right in the middle of he and Felicity’s instead. The two parents get into their pajamas – slightly more covered than normal since they have a visitor sleeping in their bed – before climbing into the bed with her.

Oliver lays right in the middle of the mattress and, much like at his office, his wife snuggles into one side, his daughter curled up against his other. He places two identical kisses on two identically messy heads of blonde hair – also leaning down to also brush his lips against Felicity’s – and then settles back onto his pillow.

A relieved sigh leaves Oliver’s lips, mingling with Lucy’s adorable snores and Felicity’s happy hum and the three drift off to sleep.

Lucy is in a much better mood when she wakes and William is just as happy to have his dad back as his sister is, but that might be because when he walks in the door, his favorite dinner is waiting at the kitchen table. Either way, as they sit down for their first meal together in over a week, the Queen family is immensely happy to be back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based solely on the fact that a few weeks ago my niece was in the other room and suddenly stopped playing with her toys, shouted "Daddy lap!" and sprinted out of the room to find her dad. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Drop me a comment or send me your thoughts, ideas, and prompts on [tumblr](http://shesimperfect-butshetries.tumblr.com/)


	3. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William meets his baby sister for the first time

Oliver is basking in the glow of fatherhood (for the second time) as Felicity nurses their daughter. _Their daughter._ He can’t believe she is actually here. He walks back around the corner, pocketing his phone, a goofy smile appearing on his face without him even realizing. Felicity glances up at him from where she is staring adoringly at the baby in her arms, her dazzling smile mirroring his. “That was Thea,” he tells her softly, making his way to sit at her side again. “She and William are almost here. She’s going to call John, too.”

His wife smiles, her hand coming up to brush across baby soft skin. The little girl hums happily, enjoying the attention from her mother. He hears the elevator start to descend, and a minute later his sister’s voice echoes through the bunker. “Ollie?” she whisper-shouts, probably afraid to disturb them in case mother or baby was sleeping.

“Yeah! Back here, Speedy!”

“You guys all decent?” he glances back at Felicity, but it seems Lucy has had her fill as his wife is covered up and ready for visitors. She nods at him to let him know she’s ready. “We’re all good!” The excitement of introducing his son to his daughter is almost too much and Oliver has to resist the urge to go out and drag William to the back of the bunker faster. “I’m sending William back now. I’m going to call John and then I’ll be there.”

He knows she’s making up an excuse to give them some private family time and he really appreciates it. He loves his sister so much, but this moment is important for the four of them. William tentatively rounds the corner, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the bundle in Felicity’s arms.

“Hey, kiddo.” Oliver can’t help but get up to wrap his son in a hug and he can feel William’s nerves by the tension in his shoulders. When he lets him go, the boy leans around his father, his eyes finding Felicity.

“How are you, Felicity?”

He can hear the smile in his wife’s voice as she replies, “I’m exhausted, but so, so happy. Especially now that you’re here. My whole family together.” She sounds so tired, her words coming much slower than usual, but the joy is obvious in her voice. She is so happy, and nothing thrills Oliver more than seeing the woman he loves like this after everything she’s been through.

William grins, his gaze automatically going back to the baby, still swaddled in a blanket, her face not visible from his angle. “William,” he says, reaching to take Lucy’s tiny form from her mother’s arms. “I’d like you to meet Lucy, your new baby sister.”

He lowers the green bundle in his arms so that his son can see her, and he watches as William’s eyes go wide when he sees her for the first time. “She’s so tiny,” he whispers reverently.

“Do you want to hold her?” Felicity chimes in from behind him.

“Oh, no I…That’s okay. She’s so little and I…I don’t know…I’ve never…” he sputters, panic taking over.

“I know it’s scary, but I’ll show you what to do. You won’t hurt her, I promise,” Oliver tells him confidently.

"I don't know..."

“Don't worry, I'll be right here. I know it still doesn’t seem real, but once you hold her, you’ll feel it. You’ll just know that you’re going to teach her about all of your favorite movies, and help her learn to ride a bike, and beat up anyone who doesn’t treat her right. Right now she seems like this foreign creature, but once you hold her…it all makes sense. Suddenly she’s your baby sister and you’ll do anything to protect her. It’s a moment you’ll never forget.”

He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and Oliver glances over to see Thea leaning against a pillar, her eyes wet with tears. When he looks back down though, he knows his little speech made the right impact on William. “You’ll show me how to do it?” his son checks.

“Of course. Why don’t you have a seat.”

William settles in a chair near the bed and Oliver takes a moment to look over at his wife. She’s watching them with a tired smile, but he’s struck again by how utterly happy she looks. It makes her glow, enhancing her beauty, and he can’t help but lean down and drop a soft kiss on her lips before moving back to his son.

“Okay, so all you have to do is support her head. I’ll lay her down and you just keep her head on your arm, and you’ll be good to go.” The boy gets into position, his arms in a cradle and he gently places the little girl in her brother’s arms. After a split second of squirming, she settles in, her wide blue eyes taking her brother in with a happy sigh. Oliver backs off, moving toward his sister to let his kids get acquainted. He hears William whisper, “Wow,” as he walks away.

Thea wraps her arms around his waist the moment he’s close enough. “She’s so beautiful, Ollie. You guys did so good,” she whispers as he kisses her head. “I’m so happy for you. William is going to be the best big brother - besides you of course,” she adds with a wink.

“Thanks, Speedy. I can’t wait for you get to hold her. She’s...incredible.” She smiles at up at him just as her phone starts to ring. “That will be Roy. I’ll be back.”

Oliver moves back to the bed, sitting down next to his wife. He gathers her in his arms kissing her cheeks, then her nose, and finally her lips. She sighs against him. “I love you so much.” It leaves both of their mouths at the same time. Just as he is about to say something else, he hears his son talking.

“Hi Lucy. It’s probably pretty scary out here in the world for the first time, but don't worry, everything will be fine. We have the best family in the whole world. Our parents love you a lot. Your mom is really smart and fun and cool…she’ll teach you tons of awesome stuff. Dad is brave and strong. He’ll make sure you’re always safe. Oh, and he makes really good food.” A chuckle slips from Oliver’s lips, but his son doesn’t hear it, solely focused on the baby in his lap. “You’re going to love Aunt Thea and John, too. Everyone is going to love you, trust me. They love me and they didn’t even know about me for a long time, so they’ll definitely love you too.”

It warms his heart that William felt so welcomed by his family. He knows they all loved him and thought of him as a part of the family, but it's nice to hear that William can sense that love and acceptance. It must have moved Felicity too, because her hand finds his, intertwining their fingers.

“I guess I should tell you who I am too,” he hears the boy say, suddenly realizing he hasn’t yet introduced himself. “I’m your brother, William, but you can call me Will if you want. That's probably easier. I’m really glad you’re here…it will be nice to have someone else in the house, especially once you’re older. I promise I'll try to be a really great big brother…I don’t really know how but, Dad is a big brother and he promised to help me. Aunt Thea says he’s the best…hopefully you’ll say that about me someday.”

Oliver’s vision blurs with tears as he watches his children together for the first time, and he feels something wet drip onto his shoulder, realizing Felicity is crying too. He ducks to kiss her head again, but she turns at the last second, catching his lips with hers. “Thank you,” she whispers against his lips. “What for?” she still hasn’t pulled back, content to rest her forehead against his, their mouths still touching.

“For this, for them. I can’t ever thank you enough for our perfect family. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispers back, kissing her once more before he pulls her back into his arms to watch their kids some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so pleased to receive some prompts and suggestions after the last chapter was uploaded. Keep them coming!
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. (Darling) You Make Me Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! It has been SO long since I've had the time or the motivation to update this fic. I have lots of chapters in the works but I just couldn't get any of them to a point were I felt comfortable posting. 
> 
> ...Anyways, I've suddenly stumbled upon some inspiration, so hopefully this is the beginning of a more regular updating schedule. Enjoy!

The soft sound of tiny bare feet stumbling tiredly down the hallway is what wakes Oliver from his dreams. He’s lying in his king-sized bed, his wife curled up against his side with her head on his chest but if he peaks one eye open, he has an unobstructed view of the bedroom door.

It squeaks open and a tangle of blonde curls pushes in, moving around to Felicity’s side of the bed. He had been exhausted when he got home after a particularly grueling night of vigilante-ing and it seems his loving wife told their daughter to wake her up instead of him if she needed anything. Not that he’d ever brag about it, but Oliver takes a lot of pride in being Lucy’s go-to when she has nightmares.

He listens silently as a little hand sneaks over the side of the bed, poking into Felicity’s back accompanied by a loudly whispered, “Momma.”

The woman in question stirs briefly, but otherwise doesn’t wake up. Lucy is not easily deterred. Another, more forceful jab and an even louder call of her name has a yawn slipping out of Felicity’s lips as she rolls away from him, toward the edge of the bed.

She doesn’t get far, however, as he slips his arm around her waist, pulling them toward each other so that her back is snug against his bare chest and they are both facing their daughter – or, at least, her big blue eyes and messy blonde mane that is visible over the edge of the bed.

“Hey, baby girl,” his wife’s sleepy, slurred voice is one of the most adorable things Oliver has witnessed in his lifetime. “What’s wrong? Come on up in the bed.” He stabilizes her as she hauls the almost four-year-old into the bed.

Lucy immediately buries her face against Felicity’s shoulder, her voice almost a whimper. “Bad dreams.”

“Oh, baby girl, I’m sorry. Momma’s here. Let’s get you tucked back into bed, okay?” He can feel Lucy’s nod which presses Felicity more firmly against his body and he’s struck once again by what a wonderful mother she is – he discovers it more and more each day.

Despite how tired he is and even though he knows she has this handled, he still catches her about the waist as she moves to follow Lucy out of the bed. He presses his face into the crook of her neck, leaving a kiss there as he whispers in her ear, “Do you want me to take her?”

She turns her head and he can feel her smile against his cheek. “I’ve got her. Go back to sleep.”

She is half out of the bed before his hand flashes out catching her wrist. “Oliver, what –” she starts but he silences her as he pulls her lips down to his. She kisses him back without hesitation, short and chaste, both aware of the curious little eyes in the room.

“Hurry back.” The words are just a ghost of breath against her mouth before she kisses him one more time, scooping their daughter up on the way out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver has just dozed back off when the pitter-patter of little foot steps wakes him again. He rolls just in time to see his daughter coming back into the room and as she gets closer to him, he notices the frightened look on her face.

That has him jerking up and immediately reaching for her. She comes into his arms easily, and as he pulls her tiny form in an embrace, she begins to cry. “Hey, hey Lucy what’s wrong?”

She sniffles and he can feel her getting tears and snot on his bare chest, but he doesn’t care in the least. All that matters is that his baby girl is upset. “Momma!” she sobs, and his heart picks up speed.

“Lucy, where is Momma, baby girl? What happened?”

She squirms off of his lap and into the floor immediately wrapping her chubby little fingers around two of his to tug him to his feet. She doesn’t stop crying, but the action seems to calm her as she leads him down the hall to the guest bathroom across from her bedroom.

When he walks into the door he finds his wife on her knees, hunched over the toilet bowl, vomiting. She must have gotten sick and rushed out of Lucy’s room, startling her. He leads his little girl to the far corner of the room.

“Luce, I need you to stay right here while I take care of Mommy okay?” She nods, her blue eyes wide and full of trepidation.

He makes his way back to his wife, grabbing a rubber band and pulling her hair back into a ponytail – something he got good at while her wrist was broken all those years ago. He rubs her back as she empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet and murmurs soothing words to her.

She leans back against his legs with a huff when she’s finally finished, her head lolling against his thigh as she looks up at him. Oliver readjusts her to lean against the bathroom counter, wetting a washcloth with cold water. He dabs the cloth against her clammy forehead, then drapes it over the back of her neck.

She sighs, “That feels really nice.”

He wets another cloth with warm water and he hands it down to her, placing a kiss on top of her head in the process. “Here, use this to wipe your mouth. I’m going to put Lucy back to bed, so stay here and I’ll be right back to get you.”

He moves to the corner of the bathroom and in one smooth movement hoists his daughter up over his head and on to his shoulders. Her giggles tinkle throughout the quiet room, and he sees it bring a smile to Felicity’s face, despite her current predicament.

“Hold on my little bug,” he tells her, and her little hands slap onto his forehead, one partially covering his eyes. Crossing the hall in two long strides, Oliver deposits the toddler in her bed, bundling her back up under the covers.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Why am I your little bug again?”

He grins at that – she asks him the same question at least once a week. “You are my little Lucy-bug because you are small but strong, like the toughest ant, you’re clever and brave, like the smartest spider, and you are beautiful and graceful like the prettiest butterfly.”

The way she preens after receiving his complements is the reason, he never tires of explaining why he calls her his Lucy-bug. He brushes an errant curl out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears. “You did a very good job tonight baby girl. Momma needed help and you came and found Daddy. That was exactly right. If you are ever in trouble, you find Daddy. I’m so proud of you, my brave girl.”

She grins back at him, a pleased blush creeping into her cheeks. “Now, Mommy is going to be okay, but she still doesn’t feel very good, so if you have anymore bad dreams, you wake me up instead, okay?”

Her innocent features take on a determined look when she replies, “No more scary dreams. Daddy’s brave girl.”

“That’s right my little bug, you’re my brave girl. I love you so much Lucy.” He drops a kiss on her head and one on each cheek as she yawns.

He is certain she is already asleep as he quietly shuts her bedroom door, but just before it closes, he hears a quiet, “Love you Daddy.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey you,” he says softly. His wife is leaned back against the counter, her eyes closed, but she peeks one open when he speaks. She looks utterly exhausted.

“How are you feeling?” He squats down next to her, hip lips finding her forehead to check her temperature, but luckily, she doesn’t feel feverish.

“I’m a lot better now. I think it mostly passed,” she tells him, her voice a bit scratchy. He slips one arm under her bent knees and the other around her back, standing up with her in his arms. His body is sore, but nothing could keep him from having her in his arms.

“Oliver.” She gives him a look – the one that means he better give her her way or there will be consequences – but she is so obviously tired and still not feeling well so he ignores it. “I threw up, I didn’t break a leg. I can walk”

“I know.” His matter-of-fact tone usually annoys her, but he’s hoping tonight she’ll see it as cheeky and charming. “Lucy could’ve walked to bed too, but I carried her.”

“Oh!” It seems like his hopes of being charming aren’t going to last. “So now you’re comparing me to our four-year-old?”

“First of all, she’s still three for a few more days. Let’s not rush anything. Second, it is fully within my rights to carry my wife and daughter to bed when they are tired, or sick. Its part of the job description as a father and a husband.”

She can’t quite keep the grin off of her face at that, so she buries her face in his shoulder. She doesn’t look up until she realizes he bypassed the bed.

“Um, Oliver? The bed is back there, Honey.”

He chuckles looking down at the adorably confused look on her face. “Are you going to try to tell me that you wouldn’t have come straight to the bathroom to brush your teeth?”

Felicity is about to argue with him, but he levels her with a look and she acquiesces. “You know me too well, Mr. Queen.”

The grin that creeps onto his face is completely out his control as he replies, “I’d say that is an impossibility, Mrs. Queen.” Oliver plops her on the bathroom counter, handing over her toothbrush and the toothpaste, which she takes with a grateful smile.

“How is she?” She finally asks the question he’d been waiting for, her voice muffled by the toothbrush.

“She’s fine. She was just worried about you. Just like I am. Do you think it was something you ate?”

“I’m a lot better now. I think it passed. I wouldn’t be worried about Lucy getting sick. I didn’t mean to scare her.” She sounds so defeated, but he refuses to let her feel guilty for being sick.

“Felicity.” He pauses while she rinses her mouth out, waiting for her to meet his eyes again. “You can’t control getting sick. Lucy is fine. She came and found me, so I could take care of both of you. I made sure she knows you’re okay and I told her she was very brave. She handled everything really well.”

He shakes his head, letting out a disbelieving laugh. “In fact, when I told her to wake me up if she had anymore bad dreams, she informed me that there would be no more scary dreams because she was a brave girl.”

“She is so much like you sometimes.”

“That’s funny.”

Her blonde head cocks to the side. “What do you mean?”

“When she said that, with her little face looking so determined, my first thought was that she sounded just like you. Determined, fierce, unstoppable, utterly confident in her own abilities but brave enough to face something she isn’t completely prepared for. All while being incredibly adorable and beautiful. If you ask me, she’s the spitting image of her mother in every way.”

“Oliver.” It’s just a whisper, her voice thick with emotion, eyes welling with tears. He grabs her hand pulling her down from the counter and into their bedroom.

“Oliver.” He stops when he hears the tone of her voice.

His wife is standing in the doorway of their master bathroom, tears running down her cheeks, and a very strange look in her eyes. He makes his way back to her in just one step, his hands immediately coming up to cradle her face.

“What’s wrong, Honey?”

Felicity smiles at him as he catches one of her tears. “Nothing, it’s just…I was going to wait to tell you. I had it all planned out. I ordered the cutest outfit for Lucy, but…the vomiting complicated things anyway and then you with all of your…words! Wonderful, beautiful, emotional words and I just love you so damn much and I want to share this moment with you now and –“

“Hey, hey, hey,” he interrupts her runaway babble gently. “Slow down, what do you need to tell me?”

Oliver waits rather impatiently, but the smile on her face lets him know he doesn’t need to worry. “Oliver…I’m pregnant.”

It takes entirely too long for him to process her words, the silence between them deafening. 

“Pregnant? I...Now? How did- well I mean I know how but...You mean…we’re having another baby?” His eyes are now overflowing with tears along with her as she gives him the most blindingly beautiful smile, nodding, apparently too emotional for words.

Oliver gathers his wife up into his arms, pressing his face into her neck before he picks her up, spinning her around.  “Is that why you were sick?”

“Yeah. I’ve been feeling a little nauseous for a few days, but that was the first time it really hit me like that…I know we hadn’t really talked about having another one so soon after Lucy but…you’re happy right?”

He kisses her hard as his answer.

“Felicity, I’m ecstatic. Just when I think I can’t possibly love you anymore than I already do, you give me something else I never thought I’d have.”

Oliver can’t help but kiss her again. “I never even hoped for William, but when he came into my life, I knew I couldn’t be greedy, couldn’t possibly be lucky enough to get another. Then you gave me Lucy, and the dream of being able to create and raise a child with you. That had to have been me cheating fate. That I get to do it again, with you? That you’re giving me that opportunity? Oh Felicity, my life with you is better than anything I could have ever imagined. Thank you.”

She rolls up on her toes to pull his lips back down to hers, kissing him with fierce passion. They only break away when they need air. “Felicity. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Oliver,” she breathes against his mouth. “Show me.”

He carries her to the bed and does just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading! If you're new, welcome and I hope you enjoy and if you're back after I was MIA for months, thank you so much for coming back again! 
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts! (Hopefully that will keep my muse alive and happy)


End file.
